propagandafandomcom-20200216-history
Aquarius Ashdown
, , |status = Inactive |relationship = Leith (engaged) |family = (father), (mother) |element = Water |class = E (currently) |abilities = Ice (unusable currently) |weapons = None}} "I always do seem to ruin everything." ' -- Aquarius Ashdown' to Arielle. '''Aquarius Ashdown '''is a human water elementalist with a genetic line of ice. She is thought to be the daughter of Clarissa and Aloysius Ashdown, and the older sister of Daniel and Clarity. Appearance Blue shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, fair skin. Personality Although known as the Ice Queen of Venmara, Aquarius never seemed to live up to her name. As a member of the eccentric team, her friends often label her as the bubbly, cheerful, and oblivious one. As a young child, Dan made sure Aquarius had as little to no knowledge of any anything pertaining to romance. In the present, she often mistakes relationships. However, it is noted she seems to have some deep understanding of relationships being the first to state Zale never liked her or that Dan found Teeter to be a friend, both of which were denied but true. Near the beginning, Aquarius seemed to not care for people below her rank, often not even giving the energy to remember their names and replacing their names with crude ones such as Messy or Bossy. Eventually, she warmed up to the Team, occasionally using her manners and toning down her nicknames. Aquarius frequently snaps at people with a short temper, gets jealous easily, and has a odd sense of fashion. It has also been revealed she is a terrible cook, though she has gained progress after forcing Arik to teach her how to cook. She has an odd obsession with cosplay, often making Dan or other unfortunate members of the team wear her costumes. Despite her many flaws, Aquarius has been noted for her skills at fishing and her seldom bits of kindness. Currently engaged, she is permanently traumatized by Leith Resinine and anything pertaining to him. She cannot bring herself to eat any of the food he has prepared for her, and even her control of her element that she was known for has faltered. Whenever she talks to her former teammates, she often forces fake smiles or laughter to keep her exterior in check, crumbling just as fast. History Aquarius was raised as the eldest child of Clarissa Ashdown in Ashdown Manor along with Dan. As a child of ice, her mother often ignored or secluded her to her dismay. Raised as an aristocrat's daughter, Aquarius attended the City of Ice's water elementalist academy to further her skills. Although Clarissa constantly attempted to ignore Aquarius as her daughter, Aquarius was still mentally traumatized from the time her mother violently refused the suggestion she would marry Luke, Clarissa slapping her in response. Ever since, Aquarius distanced herself, training every day to improve her powers; hoping one day to get her mother to give her a second glance. From then on, Aquarius would attend boarding school for the main part of the year, eventually befriending Tessa and Ian. Along the way, she loosen up to a select few including Dan, Ella, and Luke. The last being the one she fell in love with, though, quickly halted to a stop with her mother. Finally, Aquarius managed to somehow escape Ashdown Manor in an attempt to escape her caged life, finding herself in Thorn were she would eventually meet Teeter and Alvara, join Team Waffle, and gain a handful of fiances before being currently engaged to Leith Resinine. Synopsis Introduction Arc At the beginning, Aquarius is found wlking towards the nearest city. Having just escaped Venmara, she headed south to find herself in the outskirts of Thorn However, due to her lopsided control, the snow intesified from her failed attempts at training. As she rushed in to Thorn, Aquarius detects a large commotion coming from the city, causing her to go look for the source. With the city almost empty, she finds herself choosing to rest and locate information in a run down hotel, Welbury Inn, much to her dismay. There, she finds Teeter, Alvara, and Jaden talking and questions them, rudely however, on what the fight was about. The three dismiss her, taking her attitude sourly. Annoyed, Aquarius leaves to the nearest store where Alvara follows after her. Meeting together, Alvara makes Aquarius start to talk, Aquarius only replying once she hears Alvara speak of the City of Ice, her next destination. Reluctantly, she introduces herself to Alvara and eventually the others. Having no direction sense whatsoever, she forces herself to join the group to get to the City of Ice, the only place she knows well enough to get help after escaping from Venmara. As all four eventually agree to go together, they take their leaves in their separate rooms before the journey ahead. City of Ice Arc TBE Twin Cities Arc TBE Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc TBE The Island of Love Arc TBE Perola City Arc TBE Beautiful Venmara Arc TBE Shards of the Orb Arc TBE Onwards to Amnicen Arc TBE Meeting of the Heirs Arc TBE Return to Thorn Arc TBE Siege of Elcalore Arc TBE Search for Shamri Arc TBE Elemental and Magical Abilities Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Team Waffle Category:Characters Category:Heir Category:Ashdown Category:Water User Category:Ice User Category:Class B Category:Class A Category:Class D Category:Class E